codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aegis Class Aerial Battleship
The Aegis ''Class Aerial Battleship '''is the largest and most powerful airship in the Orb Royal Defense Forces. It is also said to be one of the more superior air battleships in the entire world due to both it is equipped with a heavy hadron cannon as its main weapon, that can destroy a fully shielded enemy airship in one shot, and its powerful shields, that can tank shots not only from regular high-velocity cannons but more exotic weapons like hadron cannons or VARIS Cannons. Appearance The ''Aegis ''Class is heavily based on the ''Ikaruga ''Aerial Command Battleship used by the Order of the Black Knights. In fact, the ''Aegis ''looks almost exactly like the ''Ikaruga ''with only some differences, mainly to the bow and the aft, to set the two aside. The ''Aegis ''also painted in a mainly white and blue paint job. Design The overall design of the ''Aegis ''Class is heavily based on that of the ''Ikaruga ''Aerial Command Battleship that had been used by the Order of the Black Knights before it was stolen from them. The differences lay in a change to the ship's bow which removes the winged-helmet like bow, a second aft stabilizer, which widened the hull slightly in response, and the removal of the hadron cannons. To further set the ''Aegis ''apart from the ''Ikaruga ''the top of the ship's bow now sports a single redesigned Heavy Hadron Canon, the former mounts for the hadron cannons are rebuilt into heavy anti-ship torpedo launchers, and a second heavy anti-ship high-velocity cannon is mounted onto the ship's foredeck forward of the ship's catapults. Also added to the design is an aft recovery deck in between the ship's twin flight stabilizers which double as a helipad for the ship's VTOL compliment. The ship's main defense is the Type-XXS "Svalinn" Absolute Defense Shield which is heavily based on the Absolute Defense Field mounted on the Type-0/0A Shinkiro just expanded to serve as the defense of a full-on airship instead of just a Knightmare. To get around one of the major problems with this technology the ''Aegis ''Class sports a dedicated Combat Center buried in the hull of the ship which sports a dozen crewmembers trained to operate the shield together. A new ability of this ship-mounted shield was it able to support a full 360-Degree Shield with dozens of interconnected individual shield disks or it can support a dozen slightly larger shield disks that can individually move around the ship to intercept incoming enemy fire. The smaller interconnected disks can also be either disabled singularly or move apart to allow the ship's own weapons to fire in response. All together this new shield system gives the ''Aegis ''Class one of the most powerful defenses of any other airship in the world, as well as, giving the ship its class name. The weapons of the ship remain a bit similar to that of the ''Ikaruga ''just with some differences. The most obvious being the removal of the Hadron Cannons from the sides of the ship's bow, with one of these cannons with some modifications placed into the ship's redesigned bow. This would become the Type-000 Heavy Hadron Cannon and due to the modifications done to the cannon, it is able to fire either a fully powered concentrated blast forward or a lower-powered short-range blast. The ships secondary weapons are two Type-001 90cm High-Velocity Cannons, with one mounted on the forward ventral hull and the other one on the ship's central dorsal hull, and eight smaller Type-002 75cm HIgh-Velocity Cannons positioned all across the ships hull including one above the ship's bow. The tertiary weapon of the class is a pair of heavy anti-ship three-tube torpedo launchers, where the ''Ikaruga ''once had Hadron Cannons, which supports quite a large magazine and can fire a variety of different ordnance. This includes the "Buzzer" Anti-Knightmare Burst Missiles, the "Warhammer" Heavy Anti-Ship Torpedoes, the "Shocker" Geijun Field Missiles, and the lighter "Thunder" Bombardment Missiles. Rounding off the weapons of the ''Aegis ''Class is sixteen Type-022 20mm CIWS Guns which are spread across the hull of the ship and are quite able to shoot down enemy missiles or enemy aerial knightmares. The overall hangar compliment of the ''Aegis ''Class Aerial Battleship sports forty-eight knightmares, a similar amount to that of the Britannian ''Logres ''Class Air Battleship, twenty-four combat VTOL craft of various types, something no other airship is able to claim, and around nine Float-Capable Shuttles split into either the CA-120 Personal Shuttle or the heavier CA-100 Transport Shuttle. The ship's large hangar is connected to a pair of dedicated catapult decks allowing Aerial Knightmares to be launched into battle easier while also sporting an aft recovery deck that also serves as a launch point for the ship's VTOL Craft. The aft recovery deck allows the ''Aegis ''to be recovering Knightmares and launching them at the same time improving general turnaround time. The often used VTOL compliment would be mainly split into CA-55/A "Heli-A" VTOL Gunships and CA-55/P "Heli-P" Patrol VTOL Craft with CA-55/S "Heli-S" Anti-Submarine VTOLs often being carried when they are needed. Overall, the ''Aegis ''Class is quite an interesting design and a very large improvement over that of the original ''Ikaruga ''before it was stolen due to the Black Knights betrayal of Zero. Armaments '''Type-000 Heavy Hadron Cannon ' The Type-000 Heavy Hadron Cannon is the main gun of the Aegis ''Class Aerial Battleship and is an improved version of the Type-XX Hadron Cannons on the original ''Ikaruga. The improvements to the weapon allow for a more powerful and controlled beam, as well as the option to fire shorter-range less powerful shots when required. This mainly thanks to a few changes to the firing chamber of the weapon and lengthening the barrel a bit which allows for the more controlled beam. Overall, one shot of this cannon is quite easily capable of destroying an enemy airship even when fully shielded. '''Type-001 Single-Barrel 90cm High-Velocity Cannons The Type-001 High-Velocity Cannons are an improved model of the Type-C1 cannon that had been the main secondary weapon of the original Ikaruga. The Aegis ''adds a second weapon place on the central dorsal hull of the ship to help counter enemy airships or VTOL craft that try to attack from above the ship. Unlike the ship's main hadron cannon there little differences between the original Type-C1 and the newer Type-001 besides some very minor improvements to the cannons themselves. '''Type-002 Single-Barrel 75cm HIgh-Velocity Cannons' A slightly improved version of the Type-C2 Cannons on the original Ikaruga ''that adds a eighth cannon on top of the ship's bow to help improve the ship's dorsal firing arc. The other cannons remove in their original positions from the ''Ikaruga ''which are spread across the hull of the ship. '''Type-022 20mm CIWS Guns ' A completely different weapon that had been added to the Aegis ''Class in place of the original Type-A2 which is mounted in retractable turrets and are double-barreled. This gives the ''Aegis ''Class a hefty improvement in its anti-air ability and coverage. The Type-022 Guns can either be directly controlled from the ship's Combat Center or in a pinch be operated by a local dedicated gunner. '''Mark-VIII Three Tube Anti-Ship Torpedo Launchers ' A completely new weapon mounted on the Aegis ''with no real counterpart from the original ''Ikaruga ''and are placed in the now rebuilt mounts that had once carried the ship's twin hadron cannons. Each launcher sports three tubes and have an attached magazine for its variety of different ordnance. Due to the size of these magazines the Mark-VIII is quite able to carry a large number of missiles and torpedoes. These launchers are capable of firing several different types of ordnance which include "Buzzer" Anti-Knightmare Burst Missiles, the "Warhammer" Heavy Anti-Ship Torpedoes, the "Shocker" Geijun Field Missiles, and the lighter "Thunder" Bombardment Missiles. The launchers magazines usually carry about thirty "Buzzer", twenty "Warhammer", twelve "Shocker", and twenty "Thunder". System Features '''Type-XXS "Svalinn" Absolute Defense Shield' A major change to the Aegis from that of the original Ikaruga ''is the removal of the Type X9 Radiant Wave Shield System and replacing it with the new Type-XXS "Svalinn" Absolute Defense Shield heavily based on the same system equipped to that of the Type-0/0A Shinkiro Knightmare Frame. '''Type-10 "Aurora" Air Glide Wing System' Type-13 Slash Anchors Type-04 Aerial Escape Pods Combat Center Notable Ships and Crew ODS Aegis - Colonel Micheal Augustus ''' '''ODS ''Pridwen ''- Colonel Lionel Pendergast ODS ''Ajax ''- Lieutenant Colonel Yukiya Misamaru 'ODS ''Duban ''- Colonel Bright Noah ' Variants and Subclasses ''Broadsword ''Class Aerial Battlecruiser History Trivia Category:Vehicles and Support Units Category:Divergence Vehicles and Support Units Category:Airships